Ayah
by mommiji aki
Summary: Perang telah berakhir, apa benar tidak ada penyesalan yang dirasa? Untuk Infantrum Challenge: Hari Ayah


**Ayah**

**mommiji aki**

**Disclaimer** : Konami

**Warning **: labil, gaje, (miss)typo(s), no pair

Dibuat untuk memenuhi **[P-FFC] Hari Ayah di Infantrum**

Don't Like Don't Flame

2012

* * *

Dalam dirinya mulai timbul keraguan, dalam benaknya mulai bermunculan segala ingatan tentang dirinya bersama pria di hadapannya. Pria yang selama ini ia sayangi dan yang ia hormati. Pria yang selama ini membesarkannya hingga menjadi seperti saat ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia bayangkan akan berhadapan langsung dengannya dalam keadaan yang bertolak belakang dari bayangannya dulu.

Tir memandang ayahnya lekat. Masih terlihat sama seperti terakhir kali ia bertemu dan menjadi aliansi ayahnya saat malam sebelum keberangkatannya. Tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya bahwa malam itu adalah malam terakhir ia bersama ayahnya dalam satu naungan.

"Kau tahu hukuman untuk seorang pengkhianat, bukan? Tidak ada pengecualian bahkan jika itu adalah anakku sendiri," Tir memandang lurus pada mata hitam itu. Mata yang ia kagumi, mata yang selalu menatapnya lembut dan penuh sayang. Sekarang bahkan dia tidak bisa menebak arti pancaran mata yang ditunjukkan oleh ayahnya.

Tir terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ayahnya adalah seorang Jenderal Besar yang dihormati dan ditakuti. Hal yang membuatnya bangga bisa menjadi anak dari seorang Teo Mchdohl. Tapi sekarang dia berada di tempat yang berseberangan dengan ayahnya. Pemimpin pasukan pemberontak. Tapi untuk keputusannya ini, dia tidak menyesal.

Pemimpin itu mengangguk mantap. Dia tahu konsekuensinya jika berkhianat pada kerajaan. Dia memang tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya jika ia bisa berkhianat pada kerajaan yang ia cintai dan yang ingin ia lindungi. Pada kerajaan ini, rajanya dan pada ayahnya.

Tapi ini adalah keputusan yang telah ia ambil. Keputusan yang tidak dan tak akan ia sesali. Ayahnya yang mengajarkan untuk tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya. Maka ia tidak menyesal sekarang ini.

Sekarang mereka berdiri berhadapan. Bukan dalam posisi ayah dan anak, tapi sebagai sesama pemimpin yang setara dan berada dalam pihak yang berlawanan. Tidak boleh ada cela atau konsekuensi yang berat dapat diterima. Tidak peduli kau berada di posisi yang mana.

"Bagus. Kalau kau mengerti, bertarunglah," ucap Teo lagi.

"Master Tir," pemimpin pasukan itu hanya melirik pasukannya di belakang kemudian melangkah maju. Untuk melakukan hal yang sudah ia putuskan, untuk memenuhi takdirnya… sekalipun itu berarti melawan ayahnya.

"Bersiaplah, Tir," ucap Teo mengeluarkan pedangnya. Tir menggenggam erat tongkatnya sebelum memasang kuda-kudanya. Keduanya telah berada di medan tempur. Masing-masing memegang prinsipnya. Tidak ada penyesalan—tidak boleh ada penyesalan.

XOXO

Tir berjalan perlahan dan sesekali tersenyum pada teman-temannya yang menyapa. Dia melewati lift dan lebih memilih menggunakan tangga. Dia menaiki tangga satu persatu menuju bagian paling atas kastil. Setiap langkah mengingatkannya kembali awal semua ini berlangsung.

Sekarang semuanya telah berakhir. Perang telah berakhir dan kedamaian telah kembali ke negeri ini seperti keinginan terakhir Oddessa. Banyak—banyak sekali hal yang sudah terjadi. Dia tak menyangka peperangan ini harus berakhir dengan meninggalnya ahli strateginya, Mathiu. Padahal bagi Tir, Mathiu adalah sosok yang membuat peperangan ini akhirnya berakhir.

Tir menaiki tangga terakhir dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma udara bebas di atap kastil. Dia berjalan ke pinggir dan memperhatikan pemandangan yang ditangkap matanya.

Mengingat sosok Mathiu, dia juga kembali mengingat semua orang yang ia sayangi yang telah pergi meniggalkannya. Pertama Gremio, kemudian Pahn, lalu Ted, dan yang paling ia sesali adalah kematian Teo, ayahnya.

"Ayah," panggil Tir jauh. "Sekarang perang telah berakhir. Kerajaan telah kembali pulih, apa kau bisa melihatnya?" pandangannya naik menatap langit biru. "Aku tidak pernah menyesal mengambil jalan ini. Tapi, apa kau bangga padaku, ayah?"

"Dia bangga padamu, Tir," anak laki-laki itu menoleh dan mendapati Sonya berjalan mendekatinya. Sonya berdiri di samping Tir dan tersenyum pada anak itu. "Aku yakin, ayahmu bangga padamu."

Tir terdiam dan menunduk memandang lautan biru yang tenang. Sonya mengikuti pandangannya dan tersenyum. "Ayahmu selalu bangga padamu," ucap Sonya. "Setiap ada kesempatan dia selalu memikirkanmu." Sonya berhenti dan tersenyum geli mengingatnya.

"Ayah?" Sonya mengangguk yakin.

"Aku sangat mengenal ayahmu, Tir. Dia akan selalu bangga pada apa yang kau lakukan selama kau berpegang teguh pada pendirianmu." Sonya memandang anak laki-laki itu dan tersenyum lembut. "Maafkan atas ucapanku waktu itu. Aku mengerti sekarang, sosok 'anak laki-lakiku' yang selalu ingin diperlihatkan Teo pada dunia. Seorang pemimpin yang merubah dunia menjadi lebih baik."

Tir dan Sonya saling berpandangan untuk sesaat. Senyum kecil akhirnya tercetak di bibir pemuda itu. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya pada Sonya.

Sonya menggeleng pelan. "Terima kasih."

Keduanya saling tersenyum dan tertawa bersamaan. Tir merasakan perasaannya lebih ringan setelah berbicara dengan Sonya. Mungkin ini yang ia butuhkan, seseorang untuk diajak berbicara. Pemuda itu menghentikan tawanya dan kembali memandang langit. Ada sesuatu di matanya kali ini, sesuatu yang berbeda. Ada rasa lega terpancar di sana.

Ayah.

Satu kata itu akan selalu terukir di benak dan hatinya sebagai sosok seorang pria yang membesarkannya. Sosok seorang pria yang bijaksana, tangguh, kuat, dan penuh kasih sayang. Sosok yang akan selalu ia kenang. Sosok yang tidak pernah cukup jika hanya kata terima kasih yang ia terima.

Tir tersenyum. Suatu hari nanti, dia juga akan menjadi sosok seperti ayahnya.

.

Fin

.

* * *

ini fict pertama di fandom Suikoden! #tepuktangan

akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin cerita tentang Tir T_T

jadinya pendek banget ternyata, maaf ya buat **Neng Tya, **jadinya abal nan pendek begini #pundung

eko, eko. semoga ini gak abal banget

.

Review?


End file.
